shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Walmiles
Walmiles is the non-binary ship between The Walrider and Miles Upshur from the Outlast fandom. Canon Outlast Chapter 1: ADMINISTRATION BLOCK Miles is ambushed by Martin Archimbaud, commonly dubbed “Father Martin”, who sedates him with a syringe. Before Miles passes out, Father Martin shows him security footage from the underground lab, which depicts a team of Murkoff’s PMCs being ambushed and slaughtered by an invisible entity upon entering the lab. This being Miles’ first sighting of the Walrider. Chapter 2: PRISON BLOCK Notes/Documents: * Miles acquires the “ ” note by recording a shower room with “WALRIDER” written on the walls. Miles writes: “The word “Walrider” is all over this place. Murkoff was running an experiment here called PROJECT WALRIDER, but the patients talk about the Walrider like it’s a physical presence. A spirit or demon. Something they found in the mountain. I’d chalk it up to schizophrenic delusion, but I just saw something. Maybe. Maybe it was a glitch in the camera. Or maybe this place is getting to me.” Chapter 3: SEWER While walking through a sewer tunnel, Miles catches a glimpse of the entity for the first real time just as it disappears through a barricade. Not long after, Miles hears two men, one of them yelling, “No! I can hear it! Walrider, no!” Proceeded by their screams of agony as they’re torn apart. Miles arrives at the scene minutes later, discovering their dismembered remains. Chapter 5: COURTYARD Escaping from the male ward, Miles finds a shed with a key inside. Opposite the fountain, he finds another shed, that leads into a room where the Walrider moves towards him once he opens the door. This being Miles and the Walrider’s first direct contact. Notes/Documents: * Miles acquires the “ ” note by recording the room that The Walrider appears in when Miles is looking for Father Martin. Miles writes: “God help me, I think I’ve seen the Walrider.” Chapter 6: FEMALE WARD Miles can briefly see the Walrider float by before it disappears through a wall. Notes/Documents: * Miles can acquire the “ ” document by locating it on a desk amidst various boxes under the first stairway. Chapter 8: UNDERGROUND LAB When Miles reaches the underground facilities, he discovers the bodies of the men he saw being murdered on the security cameras. Miles tries to escape through an open hangar, but the Walrider assembles in front of it, causing the security systems to shut down all exit routes, forcing Miles to retreat the way he came. Before he can recover from his ordeal, Miles is suddenly guided by an elderly voice into a nearby secured office. The voice reveals himself to be Rudolf Wernicke, the presumed deceased doctor who explains how Billy Hope gained control over the Walrider and how he’s also responsible for keeping Wernicke alive out of love, even though Rudolf wants to die more than anything. He instructs Miles to disable the power grid for Hope’s life-support pod to undo what he has made and murder Hope. After Miles shuts down the life-support pod, the Walrider, now without a host, attacks Miles and fuses itself with his body, taking him as its new host. As Miles limps towards the exit in pain, the door opens, revealing Dr. Wernicke and several gunmen. The mercenaries open fire, seemingly killing Miles, but Wernicke realizes that Miles has become the sentient host. As the screen fades to black, the Walrider can be heard emerging and attacking the soldiers as they shoot and scream in agony. Outlast: Whistleblower Not long after the Walrider claims Miles has its host, and Dr. Wernicke and company are slaughtered; at the asylum’s main doors Waylon Park, the whistleblower, is making his attempt at escaping the horrors. Following a brief and deadly confrontation with Jeremy Blaire, a Murfoff executive, Waylon is moments away from being killed. From the underground lab, Walrider!Miles swoops in, hoisting Blaire high in the air before exploding him from the inside out, Blaire’s dismembered body landing next to Waylon. Waylon takes his chance and runs to find Miles’ red jeep parked outside. Once inside, Waylon pulls out his camcorder to see Walrider!Miles standing the asylum’s front stairs, watching. Locating the keys and starting the ignition, a storm of the Walrider’s nanits begin to form overhead, swarming the jeep. Waylon breaks through the front gates, driving fast from the asylum. Fanon On AO3, Walmiles is the sixth most written ship within the Outlast (Video Games) fandom tag; Miles’ third most written, and the Walrider’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Miles/The Walrider tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Project Walrider is the process of exposing patients to Morphogenic Engine Therapy. Only a person that has seen enough horror can become the host for the Walrider. ** Miles becomes that host by the end of the game. Gallery Screenshots Walmiles - the Walrider attacking Miles1.jpg Walmiles - the Walrider and Miles over the walkway.jpg Walmiles - the Walrider attacking Miles2.jpg Walmiles - the Walrider fusing its self to Miles1.jpg Walmiles - the Walrider fusing its self to Miles2.jpg Walmiles - the Walrider and Miles fused.jpg Fan Art P U P P E T ; - by daar-o.png|daar-o.tumblr.com Host - by galmdog.jpg|galmdog.tumblr.com 월라마일! - by litttleduck.jpg|litttleduck.tumblr.com Journalist and Misty Boi - by probablyanartblog.png|probablyanartblog.tumblr.com Walrider and Miles - by ryleryle.png|ryleryle.tumblr.com -Terrible Horror- by vicious-mongrel.jpg|vicious-mongrel.tumblr.com Navigation